Drunken Nobility
by EirSensei
Summary: Ichigo visits Soul Society and decides to annoy a certain noble captain. What happens when Byakuya drinks potent alcohol meant for Ichigo? In a drunken haze, he pins Ichigo to a wall and...ByaIchi fic, there is Yaoi, lots of it. Don't like? Simply move along.


**I present to you an M-rated, oneshot, yaoi fanfic featuring Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, I hope you enjoy! If you do not like yaoi, do not enjoy yaoi, or have things to say against mature yaoi, I suggest you go elsewhere. If you comment rude things, I'll suggest many, many M-rated fanfics to poison your mind with. Trust me, I have hundreds in my favorites...**

 **Before that, I have a scary story for everyone. When I went to the library today, I dropped the draft of this story unknowingly. When I went back to my car, it was sticking out of my door! I hope whoever read this was deeply scarred for life. Perhaps I converted them into a fangirl/boy XD Oh the joys of fanfic writing whilst at work (they end up on tiny scrap papers). Anyway now you may enjoy!**

 **I disclaim ownership of Bleach.**

…

Drunken Nobility

Ichigo gasped as the man before him continued to nibble his collarbone. Shivers of excitement wracked his body, never had he imagined he would be in this situation, with this man. Well, he'd imagined it, but never thought it would actually happen. His mind blanked as the dark haired man dipped his hands beneath Ichigo's hakama…

Earlier that day…

It had started as a rather ordinary day. Ichigo was visiting Soul Society, making his rounds and hanging out with his close friends. He always saved the visit to the Kuchiki manor for last, as it was his favorite. He'd never admit it to anyone, or himself for that matter, but he had a rather distracting crush on the tall noble Captain. He was a beautiful being, and his cold demeanor only added fuel to Ichigo's unrequited love. He kept his little secret hidden rather well, choosing to play at dislike rather than chance loosing what time he got with the noble. Thus he made his way to do his usual, enjoyable, annoying of the Kuchiki Head.

"Yo, Byakuya!" Ichigo greeted loudly as he appeared behind the tea-drinking noble. To his disappointment, the noble failed to startle. Instead, Ichigo received a signature freezing glare as Byakuya acknowledged his presence.

"Must you always announce yourself so loudly, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Intoned the noble coldly.

"Of course! It's too much fun trying to get a reaction from the stoic Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo replied with his brightest smile as he sat on the grass next to Byakuya. He knew it would only add to Byakuya's annoyance.

"You should know by now, you cannot sneak up on anyone with such lack of control over your reiatsu."

"Yeah, yeah. It still works to annoy you though."

The Kuchiki head audibly huffed at the comment. "Since I doubt you'd listen to a lecture about why you shouldn't be here, would you like some tea?"

"Ha ha ha, sure Byakuya. Oh hey, Renji gave me this," Ichigo reached into his kosode and pulled out a suspicious looking bottle. "I told him I don't drink, being underage and all, but he wouldn't listen. Figured I'd just gift it to the next captain I saw. Want it? He said it was super special stuff."

"I never thought you were such a stickler for rules, seeing as you never adhere to the ones I set. I don't mind taking it. Thank you."

When Byakuya had finished pouring Ichigo a cup of tea, he uncorked the liquor and poured himself a small amount.

A slight peaceful air settled around the two as they sipped from their drinks. Ichigo merely enjoying the Kuchiki's presence, Byakuya enjoying the rare quiet moment with the substitute shinigami. Byakuya had to admit to himself, he was never as annoyed at the boy as he let on. He rather enjoyed the bright, warm energy that accompanied the boy wherever he went. The fact that the boy went out of his way just to visit him every trip made him smile inside.

He had to admit, if only to himself, the boy was rather good looking as well. In the months he hadn't seen him, the boys brilliant hair had grown a few inches, now it almost covered his eyes, while brushing against his neck.

He lifted his hand toward the wispy orange, he needed to touch it. He was halfway there when Ichigo cleared his throat and looked at the noble sideways. "Everything okay, Byakuya?" He asked with a confused stare at the noble's hand.

Byakuya shook himself. For a moment he'd lost himself. "Ah, there was a spider on your shoulder. I apologize." (A/N: Oh god. Spider. XD)

"Sure..." Ichigo looked at the noble a moment longer before they both returned to their drinks.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt his head begin to swim. He looked at the bowl of liquor in his hand. He had a high tolerance, so it shouldn't be affecting him at all. He'd only had a couple sips. Then again, anything from Renji was abnormal. It was probably his plan to waste the poor teen next to him.

He glanced over at the orange haired teen, fully intending on excusing himself from the visit. However, his vision skewed before settling again. As his eyes fell on the teen, he couldn't help the increased lust for the boy. His hair swayed in the light breeze. The wind played with the boys collar, giving the noble tempting peaks of the boys tanned chest. He wanted to taste him, to devour the boys wildness, make him submit. He nearly growled with his sudden lust. The twitch of his lower body woke him from his thoughts, and his eyes widened in horror.

"I must ask that you excuse me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Perhaps your visit can be postponed to another time." Byakuya made to stand, but swayed rather dangerously.

"Sure, whoa! You okay, Byakuya? If you're not feeling well, you should just say so. Even nobles are people who get sick." Ichigo jumped up to support the unstable Kuchiki. "I'll help you inside. Should I call Unohana-san?"

"No need, I think I just need to rest." Byakuya said, too focused on not losing himself at the fact the object of his lustful state was holding him up. The warmth of the teens body did nothing to saturate his longing. He took a deep breath tried to focus his attention on reaching his rooms.

It felt like forever before Ichigo loosed his hold on the older man as they reached Byakuya's room. "I guess you've got it from here. I'll see you later. Are you sure you don't want me to send Unohana?" Ichigo rubbed his neck nervously, that "close" trip had done a number on his heart. He was surprised he hadn't turned beat red from touching the noble for so long.

Byakuya knew the boy was talking to him, however he merely heard garbled speech as his attention was riveted on the boy's hand that was currently touching that irresistible neck. He tried to shake himself from his lustful delusion, but he was too far gone.

Ichigo looked at the unresponsive Kuchiki, about to send for the healer anyway. A slight change in the Kuchiki's gaze stalled him. It looked, almost feral...no, it was...lust?

Barely had the thought registered before Ichigo found himself pinned to the wall. (A/N: Trying so hard not to squeal and wake the roommate XD)

A low growl escaped the noble's lips as he latched onto the boys lips. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Byakuya full on kissed him. His heart almost escaped his chest from flipping so much.

His mind slowly turned to mush as Byakuya kissed the life out of him. His wrists were gripped by his head against the wall by the powerful man. He noticed the slight taste of liquor on Byakuya's tongue, but dismissed it in favor of enjoying the current situation.

He melted as Byakuya moved to kissing his jaw, slowly making his way downward. Byakuya pulled the teen against him as he opened his bedroom door. He pushed the compliant teen inside, giving them the comfort of privacy.

Ichigo gasped as the man before him continued to nibble his collarbone. Shivers of excitement wracked his body, never had he imagined he would be in this situation, with this man. Well, he'd imagined it, but never thought it would actually happen. His mind blanked as the dark haired man dipped his hands beneath Ichigo's hakama.

A moan ripped from Ichigo's throat as cold fingers brushed against his hardness. His hips bucked forward, hoping to receive more attention to his sensitive member. Byakuya, however, had other plans as he brought his hands back out. His hands remained busy, untying the boys hakama, and stripping him of every last piece of cloth.

His eyes darkened even more as he pulled back to study the now naked teen. "Um...wait." Byakuya moved in, ready to taste more the teen's warm skin. "Hold on, Byakuya, are you sure? I've never...done this.. before." Ichigo gasped between moans. "It's kinda...scary..." Ichigo looked toward the older man, hoping to receive some form of encouragement, but the man was too far gone in his own lust. _I've never seen him lose control like this, perhaps… was it the alcohol?_ Ichigo wasn't totally against this, but it was rather daunting delving into something unknown to him.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be gentle." Byakuya purred, before pushing Ichigo down onto the bed.

Ichigo shuddered at the lust filled voice, and the way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. He could do this. This man was the one he loved. Ichigo arched his back as Byakuya kissed down his stomach before capturing one of his nipples in his warm mouth. One of his gloved hands ghosted over the other, as he took care of the pink buds. Ichigo writhed in his new found pleasure, it was overwhelming how good this felt. Moans, and other strange sounds made their way from the teens throat at the Kuchiki's ministrations.

He almost choked when the nobles hand found his length again. He bucked into the tight hand, delirious as pleasure overtook his senses. All he could think of was the amazing friction the hand dealt. His eyes rolled back as pleasure built towards release. Sudden wet warmth around his length made him scream in shock, he opened his eyes to see the dark head pleasuring him with his mouth. He tried to warn the man that he was about to climax, he gripped the dark hair urgently.

Byakuya got the message, he clamped down on the length preventing the boy's release.

"Not yet." He whispered.

Ichigo was shaking. His body overwhelmed. He gasped at the painful hold the other man had at him, frustrated tears slowly formed as Ichigo tried to calm down. His brief discomfort was soon forgotten as a slick finger prodded his entrance. Ichigo couldn't help the sudden freezing fear that took over. His eyes widened and he grabbed Byakuya's arm, the one that wasn't busy preparing him.

Byakuya noticed the teens fear, could practically feel it in his reiatsu. His senses returned enough for him to comfort the terrified teen. He paused in his preparations and bent down, kissing the boy slowly. His free hand brushed through the teens a hair as their kiss continued.

Ichigo relaxed at the sudden gentleness of the older man. Byakuya felt Ichigo slowly relax. He continued to run his fingers through the boys hair while kissing him. When he was sure the boy was fully relaxed, he began moving his fingers once more. He continued his gentle kiss until he was sure the boy was thoroughly prepared.

Byakuya broke the kiss and sat up. He quickly freed himself from his hakama, not bothering to remove anything else, and returned to the boy's lips.

He rubbed comforting circles on Ichigo's inner thigh, as he lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance. He broke the kiss once more, allowing the teen to breathe a moment before entering him in one swift move. He knew it would hurt, he caught the boy's scream in another passionate kiss. He remained motionless for a few moments, allowing the teen to adjust to his sudden intrusion.

When he was sure the pain had lessened, he began to slowly move. Thrusting toward where he thought the boy's prostate would be. As he hit a certain spot, Ichigo arched against him and gasped. He thrust harder, hitting the boy's sensitive spot, earning various moans from the pleasure ridden teen. He positioned his hands on either side of Ichigo's chest, allowing him to watch the beautiful being before him writhe in pleasured agony.

The sight was thrilling, causing him to lose it. He grunted as he pushed even faster into the teen, nearing his climax.

Ichigo gasped as he grabbed Byakuya's forearms, trying to hold on during his powerful ride.

"Mmm, Byakuya!" He gasped as he neared his climax once more.

Hearing the teen's sultry, lust-filled voice call his name sent Byakuya over the edge. "Ha, fuck. Ichigo, I'm gonna…" With one last hard thrust, Byakuya released himself into the teen's warmth. He watched in awe as Ichigo reached his climax, screaming wordlessly as he released himself. His back arched once more as pleasure wracked is body.

Byakuya relished the aftershock a moment more, before pulling out and collapsing next to the already dozing teen. His last thought before drifting off, was that the wild-haired teen was his, he pulled Ichigo close and nodded off.

…

Morning came with a pounding headache for Byakuya. He kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the comfortable warmth his bed offered. It took a few minutes of light dozing before Byakuya realized it wasn't his bed that was radiating warmth, rather it was the object in his arms held tightly against his chest.

His brow furrowed as he slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain the morning light brought. He cautiously looked down, and was met with a shocking sight of orange hair. All coherent thought screeched to a halt as he struggled to figure out his current situation.

The teen was still fast asleep, but he was naked? The Kuchiki heir began to panic as he realized his lower half was devoid of clothing as well. He was still wearing his kosode and haori. He slowly released the teen and sat up. He sat for awhile with his head in his hands, trying piece together what had happened yesterday. He remembered feeling the slight effects from whatever Renji had given to Ichigo. He'd gotten help returning to his room from Ichigo, all memories after that was a blurred mess.

He could slightly recall burning skin, and breathless gasping. He groaned as memories from the previous evening slowly cleared.

The teen next to him stirred slightly at Byakuya's distressed sound. A sleepy voice sounded from behind Byakuya. "Hmm? Wha...Where am...? Oh, oh...um...feeling better Byakuya?" Ichigo asked after regaining his senses, and noticing the obviously distressed noble.

Byakuya couldn't help the rather panicked look in his eyes as he looked over at the sleep teen. "Please tell me I didn't...I didn't force you did I? I can't quite recall all of it."

"Uh, no, you didn't. I was rather surprised, but I did consent." Ichigo's voice lowered to a whisper at the last part as slight blush dusted his cheeks.

Byakuya visibly relaxed at Ichigo's words. "I apologize for my lack of control. I think it has something to do with whatever Renji tried to give you. I usually have better tolerance with alcohol. I know I drank some, but why did you consent if you were coherent?"

Ichigo's face flamed redder as he pulled the blankets up to hide under. Byakuya could just barely understand the mumbling from beneath the covers, it was a rather amusing show to see the usually brash teen turn shy. "Um, well.. I. Truth is I kinda like you a lot. Have so for quite a while."

"I see." Byakuya said in his familiar tone devoid of emotion. Inside he was practically rolling with laughter at teasing the suddenly shy teen. He watched the covers, waiting for Ichigo's impatience to surface with his brief words.

Ichigo couldn't take it, Byakuya's response was expected, however he'd hoped for a bit more. He lowered the covers just enough to catch the smirk disappearing from the noble's face. "Why you. You're enjoying this aren't you?! Well, I've confessed my secret, what about you? You wouldn't have attacked me without originally feeling something right? And yes, you almost took me in the hall way yesterday."

It was Byakuya's turn to blush as his actions from last night finally cleared in his memory. "Ah. Apologies for that. It seems my attraction to you was amplified beyond my control yesterday." Byakuya said in his monotone voice. Once again teasing the young man beside him.

Ichigo was beet red by then. He chose to hide under the covers once more rather than entertain the sadistic noble with his reactions.

Byakuya sighed and lay back down, pulling the teen against him once more. "I still have a headache. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt." He pulled the covers back enough to kiss the teens forehead, he smiled wider as he felt the burning blush the teen was sporting. "We'll speak more of this later, for now, sleep."

Ichigo smiled, he was utterly embarrassed, but exceedingly happy as well. The person he possibly loved, also felt the same way.

….

"So did you enjoy the liquor I gave you?" Renji asked later that day when he spotted Ichigo in his Captain's office.

"I gave it away, I told you I don't drink. I guess they enjoyed it…" Ichigo turned away from his red haired friend as he tried to hide his blush. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a slight smirk on Byakuya's lips.

"Seriously, you're such wimp. It doesn't matter how old you are here, you should just try some!"

"Shut up!"

"Renji, if you are going to be loud, I can assign more paperwork for you. If you don't want that, I suggest you continue on with your other duties." Byakuya's cold voice intoned, causing Ichigo to blush even more.

"Yes, Captain. See ya later, Ichigo. I'll get you to drink someday."

When he was sure his lieutenant was out of hearing, he said in a low voice, "I did actually enjoy that liquor. Perhaps I'll try it again tonight."

Ichigo fled, a burning blush on his cheeks.

….

 **A/N: Omg. I seriously almost squealed several times while writing this. My roommate would've killed me for waking her. I hope you enjoyed! I sure did. It's super late, and there are probably many mistakes, but I'm too tired to care right now.**

 **Also I haven't forgotten my other fics, I promise! It's been crazy busy with work and online college. I have, I think, almost completed one or two new chapters for each. Once I catch up with school work I'll devote some extra time to completing them. Be patient with me, I'll never forget my readers. Trust me, I know what it's like to realize a fic has been abandoned.**

 **This literally came to me during work. I wrote what I could between customers (I'm a cashier) on little scrap papers. I'm still laughing over the library incident earlier today XD. Kinda panicking too. What if they knew me? And they read it?! Lol.**

 **Oh and I totally forgot what their uniforms are called! Shame on me, I know it. I know I know it. My brain is too tired to remember lol.**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow(it's a oneshot, but you can follow me ;).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~EirSensei**


End file.
